


Is this love?

by Seto_Kaiba444



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seto_Kaiba444/pseuds/Seto_Kaiba444
Summary: Bulma sits down and reflects on her attraction to the Price of all (5.5) sayains





	Is this love?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on here. Constructive criticism and feedback is appreciated! Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar errors! Oh also this is a one shot!

Bulma sat down while rocking baby Trunks to sleep. She was in such deep thought she didn't hear Vegeta walk by ranting about another useless machine that broke on him.

"You know Trunks your father is a strong man but very clueless sometimes. How is he suppose to actually train if he keeps breaking the machines? I do wonder about him though."

Trunks finally fell asleep. Bulma walked to her bedroom. She hadn't seen or heard from Vegeta since he ordered her to make more training robots. In some ways she was happy to not have someone cling to her, but in another since she missed her nights of passion with Vegeta.

As she sat in the tub she started thinking about what happened to make her go to Vegeta. She personally blamed Yamacha after she caught him in bed with yet another woman. This time the woman was someone Bulma knew which hurt her more. Vegeta just happened to be walking when he heard her shout from the top of her lungs. She refused to remember what she told him.

Bulma laid on her bed and thanked her lucky stars Vegeta had told her to stop shouting so that he could cleanse himself of her blabbering and chose that time to show her that even the prince was not immune to love like she first thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucked. :) Hopefully I did alright. Please feel free to tell me how bad or good you think it is.


End file.
